The Worst Day, Or?
by Natacchi
Summary: Hari Valentine. Hari yang spesial bagi sebagian besar orang. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah menganggap hari ini adalah hari terburuknya? —ONESHOT, Special for Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year's Day! SasuNaru, warnings inside! RnR?


**Author's note:**

Happy Valentine~

Happy Chinese New Year juga buat yang merayakan~  \(^o^)/

Sebuah fict persembahan saia untuk readers tercinta.. Spesial buat hari Valentine dan Chinese New Year yang sama-sama jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari di tahun 2010 ini~ XD

Oh ya, saia juga dapet inspirasi dikit dari fict-nya _naruchiha_ yang judulnya '**Sweetest Chocolate**'.. Gomen saia buat adegan kissu-nya agak mirip, soalnya saia suka banget sih sama ceritanya naruchiha-san!! //// Sekali lagi, gomen!

Saia juga merayakan Chinese New Year lho, meskipun tidak merayakan Valentine karena sedang sedih menjomblo.. T^T

Ya sudahlah, langsung saja kita mulai..

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

SWEETEST CHOCOLATE © naruchiha

THE WORST DAY, OR..? © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairings:**

SasuNaru, with a little bit SaiNaru

**Genre:**

Romance/General

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

Shonen-Ai, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, GaJe!!! Juga fluff sangat.

Almost full with Sasuke's POV

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!!

**Summary:**

ONESHOT, special for Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year's Day! Hari Valentine. Hari yang spesial bagi sebagian besar orang. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah menganggap hari ini adalah hari terburuknya?

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**THE WORST DAY, OR..?**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**ENJOY!**

**SASUKE'S POV **

"Kaa-san! Apa Kaa-san melihat sepatuku?!" seruku sambil mengganti bajuku dengan seragam basket. Aku lupa kalau pagi ini ada latihan basket, menjelang pertandingan yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi.

"Ugh, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan alarmku semalam, tapi kenapa aku malah mematikan alarmnya dan tetap tidur nyenyak?! Gai-sensei pasti akan menghukumku lari keliling lapangan 25 kali, gawat!" gerutuku pada diri sendiri sambil merapikan penampilanku di depan cermin. Setelah merasa sempurna, aku langsung menyambar tasku dan berlari ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk latihan basket, mengingat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi, dan latihan basket dimulai pukul 06.30 pagi. Tapi aku mempunyai satu 'tugas' setiap pagi saat ada latihan basket seperti ini, dan 'tugas' itu membutuhkan waktu setidaknya lebih dari 1 jam; membangunkan tetangga, sahabat terdekat, rival, sekaligus tunanganku sendiri, Namikaze 'Dobe' Naruto.

Kalian terkejut aku menyebutkan tunangan? Ya, si Dobe itu memang tunanganku. Kaa-san pernah bercerita padaku dulu, alasan mengapa kami bisa bertunangan. Dan kejadiannya saat kira-kira 16 tahun yang lalu, saat Kushina-san –ibu Naruto– dan Kaa-san sedang mengandung aku dan Dobe.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

**FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ne, Mikoto-chan, apakah menurutmu anakku ini perempuan atau laki-laki?" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus perutnya yang tengah berisikan janin anak pertamanya. Saat ini pasangan Namikaze, Minato dan Kushina, tengah bertamu ke rumah tetangga sekaligus sahabat dekat mereka sejak masih di bangku SMP, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto juga tengah mengandung anak keduanya, dan mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu berlima, bersama dengan anak pertama dari pasangan Uchiha tersebut, Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu Kushina-chan. Kalau kau ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak memeriksakannya ke dokter?" balas Mikoto yang tengah mengelus-elus kepala Itachi yang sedang duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Tidak mau, biarkan saja itu menjadi kejutan. Tapi aku punya firasat kalau dia akan menjadi anak yang sangat manis dan disukai banyak orang," ujar Minato yang duduk di samping Kushina.

"Aku juga mempunyai firasat yang sama," Kushina berkata sambil menatap Minato dengan penuh sayang.

"Wah, kalau firasat kalian benar, pasti anak kalian adalah perempuan," tiba-tiba Fugaku ikut bicara setelah terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan sedari tadi.

"Ya, itu benar. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menunangkan anak kita? Kami sudah memeriksakan kandunganku, dan dokter berkata kalau anak ini adalah laki-laki," Mikoto mengelus perutnya yang membesar sambil tersenyum ke arah Kushina.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Kurasa anak ini akan menjadi pasangan yang paling cocok untuk anakmu," Minato tersenyum menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tangannya sudah berada di atas perut istrinya.

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat, kita akan menikahkan anak kita saat mereka sudah dewasa nanti," Fugaku tersenyum tipis sambil menatap pasangan Namikaze yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Dengan senang hati," Kushina tersenyum lebar. Minato pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, bahagia atas keputusan yang telah dibuat pada hari ini, hari bersejarah bagi keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze.

"Ternyata anakmu laki-laki, Kushina-chan.." lirih Mikoto dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa saat mengunjungi Kushina di rumahnya bersama Fugaku dan kedua anaknya. Mikoto telah melahirkan kira-kira 4 bulan yang lalu, dan anaknya memang laki-laki. Ia memberinya nama Sasuke. Sedangkan Kushina baru saja melahirkan sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk bersama di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze.

"Itu memang benar, Mikoto-chan, tapi jika kau mau, kita masih bisa menjodohkan anak kita. Persamaan gender tidak akan menjadi masalah 'kan, Mikoto-chan? Fugaku? Tidak ada peraturan Negara yang tidak memperbolehkan sesama lelaki menikah dan hidup bersama 'kan? Lagipula kita sudah sepakat," harap Kushina sambil menatap anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas, yang diletakkan di box bayi di sampingnya. Bayi itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Kulitnya berwarna tan, persis seperti Minato. Terdapat tanda lahir 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya, mirip seperti kumis kucing. Wajahnya manis, bak malaikat yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Ia diberi nama Naruto, sesuai dengan usulan kakek angkatnya, Jiraiya, seorang penulis novel terkenal.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah sayang, tidak masalah. Kita akan tetap menjodohkan mereka, tapi kita tidak akan memaksakan perasaan mereka. Saat mereka dewasa nanti, kita akan memutuskan apakah hubungan mereka akan diteruskan sampai pernikahan atau tidak. Jika mereka tidak saling menyukai, maka mereka berhak mencari pasangan lain yang mereka anggap pantas," Fugaku meyakinkan istrinya yang sedang kebingungan sambil mengambil anaknya yang juga tengah tertidur di dekapan sang ibu. Lalu Ia berjalan ke arah box bayi tempat bayi Kushina diletakkan, dan menidurkan anaknya di sebelah bayi mungil itu. "Hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," Fugaku menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan.

"Itu benar, Mikoto. Kita tak akan memaksakan kehendak mereka, kita hanya akan mencoba menyatukan mereka. Lagipula aku yakin, anakku akan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih manis dari anak perempuan lainnya," Minato ikut meyakinkan istri Fugaku itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, bagaimana, Mikoto-chan? Bahkan suamimu juga telah menyetujuinya," tambah Kushina sambil menatap Mikoto penuh harap. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya.

"Tentu aku setuju, Kushina-chan. Aku percaya dengan cinta yang akan tumbuh di antara mereka, dan masalah gender tidak akan menghalangi semua itu," Mikoto mengelus kepala Itachi yang sedang menatapnya heran. Anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa pun itu hanya menatap ibunya sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah adiknya dan calon adik iparnya yang sedang tertidur lelap bersama.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, ayo lihat Sasuke dan adik manis ini," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato dan Kushina langsung menghampiri box bayi tempat Sasuke dan 'adik manis' yang disebut Itachi tadi, dan mereka semua langsung tersenyum bahagia saat melihat kedua tangan bayi-bayi itu sedang bertautan, saling menggenggam dengan erat.

"Aku yakin, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain," Mikoto tersenyum lembut ke arah Kushina.

"Itu benar, Mikoto-chan," Kushina tersenyum manis. Lalu mereka kembali tertawa lepas, sama seperti saat mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka dulu. Mereka yakin, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk semuanya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**SASUKE'S POV**

Kaa-san menceritakan masalah itu saat aku berumur 10 tahun, disaat aku sudah mulai mengenal cinta. Aku sangat terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika ternyata sahabat terdekat sekaligus rival dan juga tetanggamu sebenarnya adalah tunanganmu?

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki, aku pergi dulu," ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu setelah menghabiskan roti selai tomat dan jus tomatku. Aku harus bergegas, Baka Dobe itu pasti belum bangun. Dia memang merepotkan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke," seru Kaa-san dari arah dapur saat aku akan menutup pintu rumah.

"Hn," gumamku. Sebenarnya Kaa-san pasti tidak mendengarnya karena suaraku yang terlalu kecil. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku langsung berjalan ke rumah di sebelah kediamanku, rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Ohayou Kushina-san," sapaku pada Kushina-san yang sedang memasak di dapur. Aku masuk begitu saja ke rumah ini, karena aku sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah keduaku, mengingat hubunganku dan Dobe yang merupakan calon suami is––err, mungkin tepatnya calon suami suami.

"Ah, ohayou Sasuke-kun. Silahkan langsung ke kamar Naru, sepertinya dia belum bangun," balas Kushina-san sambil tersenyum sejenak ke arahku, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi ke masakan yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Hn," ucapku datar, lalu aku langsung berjalan ke tangga menuju ke kamar Dobe yang ada di lantai 2.

"Oi Do––" ucapanku terputus saat membuka pintu kamar Dobe karena melihat 'sesuatu' yang sangat menggiurkan. Aku membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku sekarang. Tubuh Dobe yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya, dan air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang basah, terlihat sangat eksotis.

"Huwaaaa..!!! Apa-apaan kau Teme, berani-beraninya kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu!!!" teriak Dobe histeris sambil melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya. Aku yang baru tersadar dari fantasi rated M+ langsung mengubah wajahku menjadi datar kembali dan menghindari barang-barang yang beterbangan dengan santai.

"Memang kenapa Dobe? Lagipula tidak ada yang menarik dari tubuhmu itu," ucapku sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Kulihat wajahnya langsung berwarna merah, persis seperti jus tomat yang kuminum tadi pagi.

"TEME!!! Keluar dari kamarku!!" serunya sambil melempar bantal yang sukses menimpuk kepalaku saat aku sedang menghindari bantal yang lain. Aku terhuyung mundur dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing. Ugh, kuat juga dia!

BLAM! Pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan sangat keras dan kasar. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat tubuhnya yang menggoda tadi. Yah, sejujurnya aku sudah lama menyukainya, dan aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Tapi aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya tentang perasaanku, meskipun sebenarnya kami ini sudah bertunangan. Ia juga mengetahui tentang pertunangan itu, tentu saja. Tapi secara tidak langsung kami sudah membuat perjanjian untuk tidak membahas masalah tersebut, karena kami tidak mau hubungan persahabatan kami rusak. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Tapi aku takut, takut jika Ia akan benci padaku setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tetapi, aku sudah bertekad untuk mengungkapkan cintaku pada hari Valentine yang jatuh pada hari ini. Hatiku masih saja berdebar setiap memikirkan rencana yang telah kusiapkan sejak lama.

Aku menantinya dengan sabar di depan pintu sambil mengumpulkan barang-barang yang dilemparnya tadi. Syukurlah, sepertinya hari ini kami tidak akan terlambat.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Dobe pun terbuka, dan terlihatlah Dobe yang memakai seragam basket Konoha Gakuen, sekolah kami. Ia terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan baju basket yang agak longgar berwarna perak dan sepatu basket berwarna putih. Apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan berantakan itu, dan senyumnya yang sangat manis.. Oh, dia benar-benar Uke idaman semua Seme, termasuk aku.

"Teme, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada yang heran. Aku langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikannya dan meletakkan barang-barang miliknya ke tempat semula. Dia tetap menatapku yang sedang mengambil barang-barang yang tadi berjatuhan.

"Dobe, kau ini jangan melempar barang seperti tadi, aku repot merapikannya," ujarku datar sambil meletakkan buku yang sempat meleset saat Ia melemparnya tadi di lemari bukunya. Ini memang kebiasaanku untuk membereskan kamarnya yang sering berantakan, karena aku sudah menganggap kamar ini seperti kamarku sendiri.

"Hehe.. Gomen, Teme. Itu 'kan gerakan refleks," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang kuketahui tidak gatal sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Aku hanya mendengus mendengar alasannya.

"Ayo ke bawah, kau 'kan belum sarapan," aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik tangannya sampai ke dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, sudah ada Minato-san dan Kushina-san yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kami.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi Naruto, ada apa?" sapa Minato sambil memandang anaknya, lalu Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya balas tersenyum dan berjalan ke kursi, masih sambil menyeret Dobe yang menurutiku. Lalu aku duduk di sebuah kursi diikuti oleh Dobe yang duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Tou-san.. Ta-tadi...aku terbangun jam 05.00 pagi, jadi sekalian saja aku langsung mandi," jawabnya agak ragu-ragu. Aneh, aku melihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Saat tak sengaja melihat ke arah Kushina-san, kusadari bahwa Kushina-san sedang memasang senyum penuh makna di wajah cantiknya. Hei, ada apa ini?

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, nanti kau bisa terlambat. Sasuke, kau mau sarapan disini?" tanya Minato-san setelah selesai menasehati Dobe.

"Tidak usah, Minato-san. Tadi aku sudah sarapan di rumah," jawabku sopan.

"Wah, sayang sekali.. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sandwich dengan ekstra tomat untuk sarapanmu," Kushina-san berkata sambil tersenyum padaku. Apa? Sandwich dengan ekstra tomat?! Uh, aku menginginkannya, tapi aku sudah kenyang!

"Teme, bawa saja, nanti makannya sehabis latihan basket 'kan bisa," Dobe menyahut sambil mengunyah rotinya. Aku menatapnya heran. Tumben dia bisa punya ide cemerlang.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Nah Sasuke-kun, bibi akan membungkusnya dulu ya," ucap Kushina-san sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mempersiapkan bentou untukku.

"Hn," balasku singkat. Aku hanya menunggu Dobe menghabiskan jus jeruknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Ah, kenyang! Ayo Teme, kita berangkat! Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku dan Teme pergi dulu ya!" seru Dobe sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ini bentou-mu, Sasuke-kun. Dan ini bentou Naru," Kushina-san memberikanku dua kotak bentou berwarna biru dan oranye. Lalu aku tersenyum sambil berkata, "Arigatou." Aku pun menyusul Dobe yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo kita berlatih dengan semangat masa muda!!!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan baju ketat berwarna hijau dengan alis tebal dan model rambut seperti Bruce Lee. Ia adalah guru olahraga dan pembimbing klub basket di sekolah kami, Konoha Gakuen. Namanya adalah Maito Gai-sensei, guru paling bersemangat di sekolah kami ini.

"Osh!" seru seluruh anak-anak klub basket ikut merasakan semangat Gai-sensei yang berapi-api, kecuali aku yang tetap memasang tampang stoic kebanggaanku.

"Sekarang, ayo lari keliling lapangan 10 kali! Tunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian!!" serunya lagi. Semua –termasuk aku– langsung berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket.

Setelah selesai, kami diberi waktu untuk istirahat sejenak. Aku dan anak-anak yang lain langsung menuju ke pinggir lapangan tempat kami meletakkan tas kami. Aku mengambil handuk dan minuman dari tasku, lalu mengelap keringat yang telah bermunculan dari setiap pori-pori tubuhku sambil meminum air yang kubawa dari rumah tadi. Saat menatap sekeliling, aku melihat Dobe sedang mengobrol dengan bersemangat bersama seorang pemuda bernama Sai. Aku benci melihatnya. Aku punya firasat kalau Sai itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada Dobe, dan aku tidak suka itu.

Hatiku bertambah panas saat kulihat Sai menjulurkan tangan menjijikkan miliknya yang memegang handuk menyentuh pipi Dobe dan mengelap wajah Dobe dengan lembut. Cukup, ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Hentikan itu," ujarku sinis dan tajam sambil menepis tangannya dari wajah Dobe setelah sampai di hadapan mereka. Sai hanya tersenyum aneh sambil menatapku, sedangkan Dobe hanya melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan heran bercampur bingung.

"Ada apa, Uchiha? Sepertinya kau tidak suka," gumam Sai masih sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Teme, kau kenapa? Memangnya kenapa Sai tidak boleh mengelap keringatku?" tanya Dobe heran. Dasar Baka Dobe, tidak sadarkah Ia dengan perasaanku sekarang?

"..."

"Hei, Teme, kenapa kau diam saja?" Dobe mulai menunjukkan kecemasannya padaku. Huh, dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Istirahat selesai, ayo semuanya berkumpul! Naruto, kemari sebentar!" tiba-tiba suara Gai-sensei memecah keheningan di antara kami. Lalu Dobe langsung pergi setelah melempar tatapan heran dan sedikit rasa cemas ke arahku dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sai. Huh, kenapa Ia harus memberikan senyumannya pada laki-laki brengsek ini?!

"..."

"..."

"...Tampaknya kau menyukainya juga ya, Uchiha? Sayang sekali, aku akan mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu," ucap Sai yang langsung membuatku terkejut. Ia tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku, dan langsung berlari menyusul Dobe yang sudah berada di tengah lapangan. Aku kembali ke tempat dimana aku meletakkan tasku, dan memasukkan handuk yang sejak tadi menggantung di leherku. Perasaanku sekarang benar-benar dipenuhi oleh emosi yang meluap-luap. Ingin sekali aku menghajar pemuda sialan itu supaya senyumnya yang menyebalkan segera menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Sekarang kita akan latihan lay-up shoot. Ayo, perhatikan kapten kalian melakukannya. Sasuke, coba perlihatkan lay-up shoot yang baik dan benar pada anak-anak yang lain!!" seru Gai-sensei sambil melempariku sebuah bola basket. Aku yang sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi hanya men-dribble asal-asalan menuju ring dan menembak dengan posisi yang salah.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?! Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?!" tanya Gai-sensei sambil menghampiriku. Dari bawah ring ini dapat kulihat tatapan cemas Dobe padaku, tapi Sai memanggilnya dan membuat perhatian Dobe teralihkan. Bagus, aku akan menghajar laki-laki itu setelah Gai-sensei pergi nanti.

"Gomen ne, Sensei. Saya sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik," jawabku datar. Lalu Gai-sensei menyuruhku untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan sampai aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan latihan ini.

Kulihat pemuda brengsek itu makin berani mendekati Dobe, membuat hatiku bertambah panas. Dan kenapa wajah Dobe tersipu begitu?! Baka Dobe!

Aku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dan memukul pipi kiri Sai dengan sekuat tenaga, menumpahkan semua kekesalanku padanya. Ia tersungkur ke tanah, lalu Ia berdiri sambil memegang pipinya yang membiru. Dobe sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sai?!" teriak Dobe sambil membantu Sai yang masih terhuyung.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke!? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Gai-sensei sambil berlari ke arah kami. Aku melihat pemuda sial itu masih sempat melempar senyum menyebalkannya ke arahku, karena tangan Dobe yang memegang pinggangnya dan membantunya untuk tegak.

Aku bertambah kesal melihat senyuman itu, dan memukul pipi kirinya dengan sekuat tenaga, lagi. Ia kembali tersungkur. Dobe yang sangat terkejut langsung mendorongku menjauh dari Sai.

"Teme, hentikan! Kau menyakitinya!!" teriaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sikapnya ini membuat titik kesabaranku habis. Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang mencegahku mendekati Sai, lalu menendang kaki pemuda brengsek yang sedang berada di tanah itu. Kulihat Ia meringis kesakitan. Aku berlutut di sebelahnya, kemudian menundukkan wajahku tepat di sebelah telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Dobe itu adalah tunanganku. Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu, aku jamin kau tidak akan selamat dalam menjalani hari-harimu kelak," ucapku tajam dan sinis. Ia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan kalimatku yang pertama. Lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, mengambil tasku dan pergi dari tempat memuakkan ini. Sebelum pergi, sempat kulihat Dobe yang sedang membantu Sai berdiri dengan tatapan yang sangat cemas. Aku mendengus kesal, teriakan Gai-sensei dan teman-teman yang lain tak kuperdulikan sama sekali. 'Hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ada dalam hidupku!' batinku kesal.

Sekarang baru pukul 09.00 pagi, dan aku malas pulang ke rumah. Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang, di bukit belakang sekolah, tempat indah dengan sebuah danau yang jernih. Sebuah tempat yang sangat tenang dan asri karena memiliki banyak pepohonan. Aku selalu ke sini jika sedang malas berada di rumah atau ketika ingin menjernihkan pikiranku.

Aku berbaring di rerumputan hijau bak permadani di bawah sebuah pohon yang lebat. Tempat ini sangat teduh dan menyenangkan. Hatiku selalu tenang jika berada di sini. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai terbuai dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelaiku lembut, dan membuatku terlelap menuju ke alam bawah sadarku.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada si Teme itu? Hari ini dia aneh sekali. Kenapa dia memukul Sai? Apa salah Sai? Kenapa Ia terlihat tidak suka saat Sai mengelap keringatku? Ini benar-benar membingungkan!

Aku sudah mencari Teme dimanapun, termasuk di rumahnya. Tapi Mikoto-san bilang kalau Ia belum pulang sejak tadi. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore, dan aku masih belum menemukannya dimanapun. 'Bagaimana ini?!' batinku panik.

Lalu aku teringat tentang tempat itu. Aku pernah sekali menemukannya di sana, tempat dimana Ia sering menyendiri. Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya! Dia pasti ada di sana!

Aku segera berlari menuju ke tempat itu; bukit belakang sekolah. Aku terengah-engah berlari sambil memperhatikan sekeliling bukit itu. Saat sampai di dekat danau, aku melihat Teme sedang tertidur dengan pulas di sana. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup helaian poninya yang panjang. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya, jadi aku hanya duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Mata onyx yang selalu membuatku terpesona setiap melihatnya, dan rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi itu menambah sempurna penampilannya. Aku tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan, sangat berbeda jauh dengan wajahnya saat ini––yang terlihat sangat polos dan damai. Aku akan menunggunya sampai terbangun, karena aku akan memberikan suatu kejutan padanya.

**END OF NARUTO'S POV**

**SASUKE'S POV**

Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku, dan dengan mata yang masih tertutup, aku mendudukkan diri. Saat meregangkan tanganku ke samping, aku menyentuh suatu 'benda' yang halus. Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh ke 'benda' yang kusentuh tadi. Aku terkejut saat menyadari bahwa 'benda' itu adalah rambut pirang milik Dobe yang sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Aku merasakan mukaku sedikit memanas saat melihat wajah manisnya, jadi aku membuang muka ke arah lain, agar Ia tak melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"..."

"..."

"...Ne, Teme, kenapa kau tadi memukul Sai?" suaranya memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi, dan mau tak mau hal itu membuat emosiku kembali naik.

"...Selamanya kau tak akan mengerti alasannya, Dobe," jawabku datar. Aku memandang ke langit yang mulai sedikit berwarna oranye, warna kesukaan Dobe.

"..."

"..."

"...Apa...kau..cemburu, Teme?" Deg! Ucapannya sukses membuat hatiku berdebar kencang. Aku teringat akan rencana yang telah kususun khusus untuk hari ini. Kami-sama, apa aku harus mengatakan perasaanku sekarang juga?!

"..." 

"...Teme..?" panggilnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, berusaha memantapkan hatiku.

"..."

"..."

"Ya," jawabku lirih. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menghadap ke tanah.

"Kenapa kau bisa cemburu..?" tanyanya padaku. Bisa kurasakan tatapannya yang sedang terarah ke kepalaku. Rasa keingintahuannya sepertinya sangat besar, terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Teme? Hei?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap lurus ke mata biru langitnya yang selalu membuatku tenggelam ke dalamnya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengucapkannya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar saat paling mendebarkan dalam hidupku.

"...Aishiteru, Naruto..." ucapku lirih. Aku menyentuh pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Saat jarak bibir kami tinggal 2 cm lagi, dia mendorong tubuhku dengan halus. Aku kecewa. Jangan-jangan, Ia tak menyukaiku? Tidak! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

"Kau..mencintaiku, Teme..?" Ia berkata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bisa kulihat semburat merah di pipi tan-nya.

"Hn, Dobe. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya tadi?" ujarku sambil mendengus sebal. Dia ini terlalu polos atau bodoh sih? Otaknya bekerja sangat lamban!

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.. Bisa kau..ulangi sekali lagi..? Aku ingin mendengarnya dengan jelas.." lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku terkejut. 'Apa? Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi? Berarti Ia menyukaiku juga, ya 'kan?! Hore!!' batinku bersorak.

"Aishiteru, Naruto. Aku sudah sangat lama memendam perasaanku ini, dan sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai seorang Namikaze Naruto. Apa kau sudah puas?" Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Dia terlihat sangat manis.

"A-aku..ju-juga mencintaimu sejak dulu..." dia berkata sambil menatapku dan mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya. Aku seperti tersedot ke dalam indahnya mata safir itu. Kurasakan wajahku yang kembali memanas.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menolak saat aku akan menciummu?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan wajahku. Aku merasa wajahku juga sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"I-itu..ta-tadi aku sedang memproses kata-katamu.. Sa-saat aku mengerti maksudnya, a-aku baru sadar kalau wajahmu sudah sangat dekat, a-aku terkejut, ja-jadi aku mendorongmu, go-gomen," ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menunduk. Huh, manis sekali.

"Hn, Dobe. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti," balasku sambil menepuk kepalanya lembut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik tasnya mendekat, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Oh ya Teme, aku tahu kau tidak suka manis, tapi.. A-aku sudah susah payah membuat ini.. Ja-jadi aku harap kau mau menerimanya.." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi berwarna oranye dan biru, warna favoritku dan dia. Apakah itu coklat? Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis, jadi kenapa kau masih membuatnya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kotak itu dari tangannya. Kulihat sebuah kertas terselip manis disana, dengan tulisan 'Happy Valentine' yang ditulis oleh tulisan tangan yang sangat kukenal, tulisan si Dobe.

"I-itu.. A-aku hanya mencoba membuat kejutan di hari Valentine untukmu, Teme.." lirihnya sambil menatap langit. "Kau tahu, tadi pagi aku bangun jam 4 pagi dan memaksa Kaa-san mengajariku membuat coklat lho..!" sambungnya ceria. Ia kembali menatapku dengan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Hn, jadi karena itu hari ini kau tidak terlambat?" aku balas menatapnya. Ternyata itu alasannya mengapa Ia salah tingkah saat ditanya Minato-san tadi pagi, juga senyuman penuh arti Kushina-san. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"I-i-iya.." ujarnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Aku bertaruh, Ia pasti sangat terpesona melihat senyumanku saat ini. 'Aku memang pemuda tampan nan keren idaman semua wanita dan Uke,' batinku percaya diri.

"...Arigatou.." aku berucap pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Onyx kembali bertemu safir. Kontras, namun juga sama-sama membuat setiap orang terpesona saat melihatnya. Kali ini aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukannya, lagipula Ia tak akan menolak. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

Aku memegang pipi tan-nya, mendekatkan wajah kami berdua. Meniadakan jarak di antara bibir kami. Aku menciumnya lembut. Manis. Bertambah lagi satu hal yang kusukai dari dirinya. Kurasa aku akan terus menyukai rasa manis ini selamanya.

Aku melepas ciuman manis kami, lalu memperhatikan wajahnya yang semakin manis saat memerah. Kukecup dahinya lembut. "Aishiteru, Naruto.." aku menatap ke dalam mata birunya sambil tersenyum––yang sangat jarang kutunjukkan.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke..." dia berkata, lalu menjauhkan jarak tubuhku yang sudah sangat dekat dengan tubuh rampingnya. Baru saja aku akan protes, Ia mengambil coklat yang ada di pangkuanku.

"Hei, mau kau apakan itu?" tanyaku heran sambil menatapnya yang sedang merobek bungkus kado dari kotak itu, lalu membukanya. Dapat kulihat isi dari kotak itu, sebuah coklat berbentuk hati yang agak berantakan dengan tulisan 'Happy Valentine, Teme' yang menggunakan coklat putih.

"Ayo dimakan.. Ini, aaa..." Ia menyodorkan coklat tepat ke depan mulutku. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk menjahili si Dobe ini. Aku menggigit ujung coklat itu dan mematahkannya seperempat dari bentuk semula. Lalu aku mendekat ke wajahnya, dan sebelum Ia sempat menolak, aku telah memasukkan potongan coklat yang masih kugigit ke dalam mulutnya. Kudorong perlahan coklat itu dengan lidahku semakin dalam ke sana. Setelah berhasil masuk semuanya, aku mulai menjelajahi mulutnya yang pasti semakin manis karena coklat tadi, dengan lidahku. Terus kukecap rasa itu tanpa henti, seakan meminta lebih. Ia hanya pasrah, memberikan sedikit desahan menggoda yang membuatku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Manis, lebih manis dari yang tadi. Aku sangat menyukai rasa ini, sungguh. Ingin selalu kunikmati rasa manis ini setiap saat. Ah ya, tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa menikmati rasa ini sebanyak apa pun sesuka hatiku, karena pemilik rasa manis ini telah menjadi milikku. Hn, aku benar-benar seorang pemuda yang beruntung.

Aku menyeringai senang melihat perubahan wajahnya saat aku melepas ciuman itu. Wow, ini adalah wajah paling merah padam yang pernah kulihat selama ini dari dirinya.

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritnya histeris lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah, kesal. Aku yang merasa gemas, langsung mengecup salah satu pipi kenyal miliknya. Ia langsung mendorongku setelah aku melakukannya, menunduk ke bawah menghadap ke tanah. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya, lalu aku pun mengambil sisa coklat yang sedari tadi dipegang erat di tangan kanannya, dan melahapnya sampai habis.

"Ayo kita pulang, Dobe. Sudah sore," ucapku sambil berdiri dan menyampirkan tas selempangku di bahu kanan. Ia yang baru sadar langsung ikut berdiri dan mengejarku yang telah meninggalkannya.

"Hei Teme, mana bentou yang dibuat oleh Kaa-san tadi pagi?" tanyanya saat Ia sudah ada di sampingku.

"Ada di tasku, Dobe. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak.. Apa kau sudah memakannya?"

"Hn, belum. Memang ada apa dengan sandwich itu?"

"Hiee? Itu 'kan sandwich dengan ekstra tomat kesukaanmu! Ayo makanlah sekarang!"

"Tidak mau, Dobe. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang karena memakan coklat buatan kekasihku." Ucapanku membuat pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, lalu aku meraih tangan kanannya yang sedang bebas, menariknya untuk lebih dekat denganku.

"Teme.." lirihnya saat aku mengeratkan peganganku di jari-jarinya.

"Hn?"

"Kau belum mengatakan kalimat yang kuinginkan.." ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku untuk berhenti.

"Eh?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Tapi karena otakku yang jenius ini cepat memproses maksudnya tadi, aku pun langsung tersenyum dan menariknya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Happy Valentine, my Dobe.." lirihku tepat di telinganya.

"Happy Valentine too, my Teme.." balasnya lembut. Aku melonggarkan pelukanku, dan mendekatkan kembali wajahku pada bibir mungilnya sambil menutup kedua mataku, siap merasakan rasa manis yang kusukai. Sekali lagi.

**~OWARI~**

**~OMAKE~**

**STILL IN SASUKE'S POV**

"Kaa-san, aku pulang!!" teriak Dobe saat kami memasuki rumahnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mencari-cari Kushina-san dan Minato-san. Aku hanya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, menungguinya sampai selesai mencari kedua orangtuanya. Tiba-tiba mataku bertemu dengan secarik kertas yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Aku mengambilnya dan langsung membacanya. Seringai mulai terbentuk di wajahku yang tampan. 'Kucabut kata-kataku tadi pagi. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupku!' seruku dalam hati.

"Teme, kenapa Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak ada ya? Padahal ini 'kan sudah jam 7 malam.." ujar Dobe yang duduk di sampingku dengan raut cemas bercampur bingung.

"Baca ini Dobe," aku menyodorkan secarik kertas yang tadi kubaca. Ia menerimanya dan langsung membacanya.

_**Naruto sayang, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang berlibur sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan di Otogakure. Maafkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Kau tidak marah 'kan?**_

_**Jangan takut di rumah sendirian, karena Kaa-san telah meminta keluarga Uchiha untuk mengizinkan Sasuke menginap bersamamu selama kami tak ada. Kaa-san yakin, Sasuke bisa menjagamu dengan baik.**_

_**Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto, dan maafkan kami yang berlibur tanpa mengajakmu.**_

_**Salam sayang,**_

_**Kaa-san dan Tou-san**_

Aku menyeringai melihat ekspresi horror terpampang jelas di wajah Dobe setelah membaca surat dari orangtuanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan akan berlari menjauhiku. Tapi sebelum dia sempat berlari, aku langsung menarik tangannya, dan dia terjatuh mulus di pangkuanku.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kita berdua, Dobe..." aku menyeringai melihat kepanikan yang sedang melanda wajah manisnya. Lalu aku pun menggendongnya a la bridal style menuju ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Ia tidak memberontak atau memberikan perlawanan apa pun, baguslah. Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau padanya malam ini, dan malam-malam selanjutnya. Menikmati rasa manis itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi, kapanpun aku mau. Sungguh menyenangkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Ya, aku putuskan bahwa hari ini merupakan hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

**~BENER-BENER OWARI~**

**Author's note lagi:**

Yayyyyyyyyy...!!!

Happy Valentine and Happy Chinese New Year all..!!! *bagi-bagi kotak coklat kosong dan angpao kosong* *dihajar*

Pengennya sih membuat fict spesial buat Chinese New Year juga, tapi kagak ada ide buat yang begonoan.. Jadi cuma buat satu fict aja deh~ XD

Maaf ya gaje gini.. Kalo kurang memuaskan dan ada kekurangannya saia minta maap~ Juga kalau masih ada typo.. Udah saia baca dengan detail sih, jadi kalo ada misstype, kasih tahu saia yah XD

Yak, segitu aja deh. Kritik dan saran diterima lewat review.. Makanya, review ya, Minna-san~ XD

SEKALI LAGI~

**HAPPY VALENTINE AND HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR ALL~!!**

**Love and joyful is yours!!! XDDD**

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
